Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord
on the Pripara wiki.}} (ラビットハートファンシー) is a Lovely Type coord that is Brandless. It has appeared in Episode 148 of PriPara worn by Yui Yumekawa. It resembles the Rabbit Heart Mint Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with a band of pastel yellow at the middle to accent the scalloped, piped detail on the sides. The band is lined by violet frills, and sewn to it are four pink glittery hearts. Around the bottom is a band of violet with a heart tulle pattern around the top, and the lapel is half pastel yellow and light blue with violet scalloped lining. On the corner is a colorful clock ornament with four pieces of fabric beneath it, two are white with a violet heart pattern, one is light purple with white dots, and the other is pastel yellow with violet dots. The puffed sleeves are lavender with a striped band and trim of frills. Around the shoulder and neck are pieces of pastel yellow and light blue fabric covered in gold and violet pearls. Light purple ribbon wraps around the neck, and on each hand is a white glove with a pale yellow gradient on the cuff and fingers. At the wrist and on top of the hand are ornaments. Bottoms A short lavender princess skirt with a light purple scalloped, stitched, and heart pattern around the bottom and a row of alternating gold and violet pearls. Lining the bottom is a ruffled, pastel rainbow gradient trim. Spread inches apart on the skirt are violet hearts lined by white ruffles, and a pastel yellow and heart piece hangs down the middle with violet ruffled lining. At the bottom are two rows of gems, the top are azure circles, the second is made from diamond and amethyst hearts. Sewn to the right corner is a light blue bow with a yellow skinny line pattern and a light purple center lined by pearls and adorned by a glittery pink heart. The waistband is light blue with a translucent bunched peplum beneath it. Shoes Lavender shoes with a pastel yellow platform sole and thick wedge heel. Matching colored ribbon wraps over the foot and around the ankle with a glittery light blue heart at the middle of the foot. Around the ankle is scalloped fabric with a tiny pair of bunny ears and a light blue bow covered in violet dots. White stockings are included with a light purple dot pattern going down the center with a light blue, pink, and pastel yellow ribbon every three dots. Accessory Fuzzy white bunny ears tipped with a yellow gradient and pink inner-ear coloring. In front of them is a light blue bow with a skinny yellow horizontal line pattern. At the middle is a light purple scalloped piece lined by pearls with a glittery pink heart at the center. Game is a Lovely type Super Rare coord that is Brandless. It first appeared in the Laala & Yui Channel Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 5-L4.png Brand New Happiness Arcade.png DvZKzaoVAAEuufg.jpg DxF2Bk7VsAAvKv3.jpg Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord1.PNG Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Laala & Yui Channel Collection Category:Brandless